joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Illuminati (Meme)
Summary The Illuminati is a mysterious being of what our Minds cannot believe of what is impossible is the one who plays minds and tricks on us. It is a secret society in the middle of Corrupted Goverments and to establish a lobal totalitarian government a "New World Order". It is the one responsible of the "World Wide Web" and this is what conspiracy theorist believes. It is the center and remains a hidden sign behind the secrets of celebrities and Social Media, influencing the minds of others showing the civilians and tricking their minds with Top 15 "Chillies" or other Youtube Videos and Area 51's Secrets whether if Aliens are real, but in all reality its believe its the center of Government Secrets. It is born before "Creation itself" and the World Wide Web. Its Godly-Divine powers rival that of the Ultimate Meme Destroyer. Powers and Stats Tier: High Ocean+ to Low Memetic | High Memetic+ '''possibly '''Mid-Staff Member+ Name: The Illuminati Origin: Memeverse | Illuminati Homeworld Gender: Meme Age: '29 years old (Older than the Worldwide Web which is said to be created in 1999), possibly 242 years old where it is first mentioned by the mysterious group who first summoned it, 15 Billion Years old? | ∞ '''Classification: '''Illuminati Confirmed '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation/Elemental Emotional Manipulation/Possession '(Can trick and play with our essential Minds of what the being believes, of something mysterious the Illuminati is always in the center of it, our minds just cannot understand what is Reality itself or if its really playing with us), 'Summoning '(Can summon alternate versions of Memes/Demons being controlled by the Illuminati which the Army is just an extra set of parts of the Illuminati), 'Beyond the Fourth Wall '(Just as Lord English Qoute's, "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO RUN ME WHEN I'M ALREADY HERE, the Illuminati is always watching you, YES YOU thought it was someone else?), 'Conceptual Embodiment/Abstract Existence '(It is the embodiment of "Greed", "Sin", Hatred and Loss, it is the manifestation of what is the opposite of Love) 'Corruption '(Corrupts Governments and makes the Civilians believe the mysterious secret but the Illuminati is toying with you), '''Memepresence, Nigh-Memescience, Nigh-Memepotence Attack Potency: High Ocean+ '''to Low Memetic (Surpasses and transcends "Archetypal Infinity" by an undefinable amount, and is an essential threat to the Memeverse, it is a theory believed in to be the center of all corrupted Government Controls and the "New World Order", it is the Illuminati Confirmed as a unexplainable conspiracy theory of what Reality can comprehend Impossibility of what the human mind doesn't understand, defeated Bill Cipher, Asriel and the entire Emoji Movie with ease, defeated Gaben and is over 9000, killed Cartoon Fight Club) | 'High Memetic+ '''possibly '''Mid-Staff Member+ '(It is with Leagues with a mysterious and unknown Woman of what completely destroyed Reality itself of showing reality impossibility which is impossible, who can roast better than Gordon Ramsay and was able to distract Crabwhale and Seol404 and made them cry who is said to be Gods and Transcends Infinite Abstract Existences who holds the "Ban Hammer" and the Page Deletion, comparable to Logan Paul (Pre-Retcon) who has similar Status as to mind controlling Ryukama, controlling the very shape of JBW with the new Silent Age of Godmodes) 'Speed: Memeticpresent '(Comparable or Faster than Sanic, can teleport to other Abstract Existences and is in the center of Government Control, the "Eye of Providence" exists everywhere in all Planes watching YOU) '''Lifting Strength: High Ocean+ '''to Low Memetic''' Striking Strength: High Ocean+ '''to Low Memetic''' Durability: High Ocean+ 'to '''Low Memetic '(It is resistant to the "Weegee Virus" and was able to survive "Half Life 3") 'Stamina: Limitless '(It is made up of money, which money = "Archetypal Infinity" or Infinitely Eternal Essential Power) '''Range: High Ocean+ '''to Low Memetic Level (The Illuminati is said to be always "Watching You" from every Corner of the Memeverse) '''Standard Equipment: Number 33, Secret Government Control, Its Army Intelligence: Nigh-Memescient '''(The "Eye of Providence" (or the '''all-seeing eye of God) is stated to "Know" all Information upon worlds of worlds of layers and fields of Information of what we can't comprehend, it sees through all Abstract, Mathematics, it understands through the very Information and all elements of this World as such as Government Control, although how smart of such a Godly Being will Information that Infinitely transcends the Archetypal Library by an undefinable amount, it doesn't understand the mysterious prophecy) Weaknesses: The Prophecy Others Notable Victories: Every Single Meme Pewdiepie '''(It is the other Meme to survive Pewdiepie's Meme Review besides Chuck Norris) Seol404 Crabwhale '''Notable Losses: Swap King? Chuck Norris '''(The Illuminati is inferior to the Chuck Norris Law) '''Tronald Dump (The Illuminati>Tronald Dump, but Tronald Dump stacks Infinites and transcends Infinite Existences above the Illuminati) Inconclusive Matches: Lord English (Ascended) Their description is similar The Heretic (Same as top) A 78-Year old Women who can lift better than others Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Memetic tier Category:Ocean Tier Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:4th wall Erasure Category:Summoners Category:Demons Category:Possession Users Category:Evil Characters